ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
DNAnnhilation
Plot Ben is drinking his smoothie, calm, and... well... relaxed. Ben. Rook, tell me, why do I have to go to mars again? Rook. Today. I think. Ben. Well... I am too busy drinking this. Rook. Don't worry, partner, there are much of other jobs which you can do. Ben. Like what, plumbing? Little girl. (Giggles) Ben. Whatever. I just hope somebody goes ask for help... Rook. Me too, me too. End scene Dnalien. Master! We are landing! Prepare! ?. Good. Soon, we shall show him who's boss and stronger... End scene Ben is walking with Rook around town Suddenly, anspaceship crashes Ben. Total drama ACTION!! Rook. Thats... umm.. Ben. Whatever, let's go. End scene They approach the landing site. Ben. Who are you? Why did you came? A highbreed comes out. Highbreed. Ben-Ben... Tennyson... I am Reinrassic III. Ben. Reiny! Good to see you old pal! Reinrassic III. I need your help. Vilgax has taken over Augstaka... He... Killed mostly all of them.. Please.. Come! Help! Save my home planet.. Ben. Woah, no need to be hot. Rook. The Atasians, otherwise known as the "Hghbreed". They are weak to hot temperatures, due to Augstaka being cold, winter-themed. Reinrassic III. A Revonnahgander..Hmp. Not Surprised. Come. Lets fly to Augstaka. Ben. Okay, but first, since Augstaka is cold, Imma go take a jacket. End scene Ben comes with his AF jacket. Ben. Here I am. Reinrassic III. Good. Now go. They get in. End scene They all are sitting Ben. No seatbelt?! Oh come on! Azmuth would defitnely but a seatbelt wher- Is that DNAlien goo!? Eeeew! Rook. Calm down. The Dnaliens are not aggresive anymore. They are neutral. Like I am. Ben. Whose side are you anyway? End scene Reinrassic III. We're landing. Sit tight. End scene They get out Ben. W-w-woow! No w-w-w-wonder you h-h-h-hate hot t-t-temp-p-peratures! Rook. Turn to an alien. Now. Ben. O-o-okay.. (Transforms to Blitzwolfer, and Howls, shacking) Aww man... Good already. Reinrassic III. There he comes. Vilgax. So you brought firiemds? Blitzwolfer. It's calleeed friendd! Vilgax. Hmp. Little pup'. Blitzwolfer. This "pup" has powers of his own! (Super sonic howl) Vilgax. Aaggh! (He crashes into a building) Blitzwolfer. Merry Christmas! (He pounces on Vilgax and starts punching him) Vilgax. Aah! You are tough! Blitzwolfer. Nuts? Hmm. Yeqh. I likeee it. Vilgax. (Notices the omnitrix) Ben Tennyson! Agh! Blotzwolfer. (Reverts back) uh- oh. (Running away) Rook. Ill handle him! Ben. Rook. Be carefull. Rook. Indeed. (His proto-tool turms into a sword, and he tries to stab Vilgax) Vilgax. Fool! You Revonnahgander have no knowledge of us, Chimera Sui Generis'! We have fully enchanted reflexes! Heatblast. (Blasts Vilgax behind) Mmhmm. Nice reflexes. Dork. Vilgax. (Grins) Die! (He grabs his sword, and tries to stab Rook, whom jumps behind him) Aghh! Reinrassic III. Im going to free the DNAliens! (Runs to the cage) Heatblast. Whatever. (He blasts him again) End scene Reinrassic III. I remember how Ben-Ben Tennyson was so brave. Flashback 1 year and 6 months ago Ben. Uhhm. Its freezing cold here. (Looks at a weather machine) Hmm. I need something that can fly.. (transforms) Jetray! Hmm! (Flies to the top of the weather machine) Okay.. looks bad. Let's "fix" this up. (Shoots neuroshocks at the top of the machine, it explodes) Now thats what I call "Dangereous!" Dnalien. Imtruder! Jetray. Agh. (Lands and transforms) Echo echo Present time Heatblast. (Looks tired) Ugh.. Rook. Go help... Reiny... Rook. But Ben- Heatblast. (Slaps the omnotrix and turns into a black-blue version of Heatblast) Ultimate Heatblast! Rook. How'd you- Half evolved Heatblast. Go. Now. Rook. Okay. (Runs off to help Reinrassic III) Reinrassic III. What're you doing here? Go help Ben Tennyson! Rook. I'm here to help you! Look! (His proto-tool turns into a key) Now. (Unlocks the cage) see? Reinrassic III. Magic. Rook. Technology magic. End scene HUlt Heatblast. You won't defeat me! Vilgax! Vilgax. Its just a matter of time, when you will die. Hult Heatblast. (Transforms again, but into a fatter and stronger version of Heatblasy) Ultimate Heatblast? Oooh! This alien has two evolutions! I will have to visit Pyros someday..! Vilgax. Hmp. Ultimate Heatblast. Haha! (Shoots lava bombs on Vilgax) Reinrassic III. Ben Tennyson! Stop! You're destroying Augstaka! Augstaka is supposed to be cold - Youre making it hot! Ultimate Heatblast. Then what should I transform to, Gutrot? Reinradsic III. Yes! Rook. (Facepalms) Ultimate Heatblast. Just this once! (Forms a lava sphere around Vilgax) There. Now- Psyphon. You don't dare! Ultimate Heatblast. (Sights) Okay. (Transforms to Toepick) Oooh! I like ths one! Lets scare you! (He scares Psyphon) You better close your eyes. Psyphon. Noooo! Vilgax. What's happening!? Toepick. Haha Psyphon. M-master.. (faints) Toepick. Good for you. Just like a little girl. End scene Reinrassic III. How can I ever repay to you? Ben. It's alright. Vilgax seems to never shut up This year. Anyway, good luck. Rook. Yes. Good luck. End scene Ben. I'm glad this is over. Rook. Yes Ben. Now...! (He slaps the omnitrix) The end Characters Ben Tennyson Rook Blonko DNAliens Reinrassic III Villains Vilgax Psyphon DNAliens (Flashback only) Aliens used By 16-Years old Omniverse Ben *BlitzWolfer *Heatblast *Ultimate Heatblast *Toepick (Accidental transformation; Intended alien was Way Big) By 15-Year old Alien Force Ben Jetray Echo Echo Category:Episodes Category:TheRyderx1